The Originals:- Season 1
by Klaroline-Fantasies
Summary: Always & Forever:- Klaus & his siblings move back to New Orleans where the witches plot against them, a long lost friend rules his kingdom, Old family secrets are revealed and throughout the chaos, he finds Solace on his blonde distraction all the way from Mystic Falls. [Pairings: Klaroline & Kalijah] Set -[TVD:S01/TOS01]


**Hello Beautiful People.**

**Everyone recalls me constantly talk about this Originals story I plan on writing right? Well inspiration struck and I just had to write the first chapter.**

**Big thanks to everyone who helped me with this chapter! Whether it be through beta'in, inspiring or just allowing me to rant on about it. **

**It's set TVDS05E01 & TOS01E01**

**There will be NO Hayley, NO Klayley Baby, No Klayley, No Katherine's death, No Steroline Romance, No Klamille Romance of any kind, No Hollow, Klaus and Elijah will not die, Absolutely no Haylijah, no romance between anyone of the Originals and Davina and I think that's it for the DON'T's. If you want to know about anything else leave a review or PM me.**

**I'm not sure about a war against sire-lines because that's a good idea, it probably wasn't executed properly. I'm also not sure about the De Martel's. I like the idea of Aurora showing up and stirring the pot up. I'm also not sure if I will go the baby route eventually because I never liked the idea of it because Twilight should stay Twilight. But ya never know, I might go that route eventually. **

**What would most definitely happen is Klaroline and...well I can't give everything away :)**

**Author's Note the end.**

**It wasn't fully Beta'd but I couldn't wait!**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**4 Years ago, Full Moon**

**The Moment Mikael Mikealson Dies...**

**St. Woolos Cemetery, Wales, England...**

_The night is cold and dark, yet the full moon shines bright in the sky and there is a gentle and light breeze. The air feel thick with tension and all that could be heard was the crickets chirping in the grass and owls hooting in the trees._

_To a normal human walking through the cemetery, they would consider it a quiet night...but to the supernatural with keen senses...they'd call it the calm before the storm._

_The light of the full moon was cast upon a mausoleum. It looked old like a historical landmark, touched by time and nature, but it still held its structure._

_Suddenly, as if the storm is starting to brew, the wind picked up. It was harsh and unrelenting. The trees threatened to break under its onslaught. The ground grumbles lightly in anticipation. _

_It's as if a spell that was casted centuries ago has been awakened._

_Then a stiff silence engulfs the atmosphere._

_. . . . . ._

_Inside of the mausoleum, a tomb sits in the centre._

_The tomb explodes with a crashing sound, as stone of various shapes and sizes fly in many directions._

_A man rolls off and falls to the ground, the tiny shards of stone stabbing against his skin. He winces at the pain. _

_But the pain he feels has to has nothing to do with the way he fell._

_He lets out a loud scream as his left arm twists awkwardly breaking and stretching to the other side of his waist. His long hair fanned out against his face, hiding his features. He pants as the initial pain subsides, but he his hit with another sharp stab as his back sinks in too deep and he lets out a loud growl as it echoed against the walls._

_It's not long when a wolf exits the mausoleum in a flash, its black shiny fur glistening against the bright moon light. It runs rampant in the cemetery, having no recollection of its surroundings by sight or smell. It is in foreign territory, surrounded by the stench of death._

_Its eyes found the moon and it beckons him to howls at it in delight._

_A brief wind passes against his wet nostrils and it can feel the scent of..._

**_Vampires..._**

_The wolf dashes off with the speed of a vampire into the dark forest. It is not long before it finds two vampires running for their lives. The wolf can tell that it is a man and a woman by their scent alone._

_The wolf tries to catch up to them to snap at the man's leg but he is faster and he jumps onto a tree and leaves his friend behind to run. The rabid animal doesn't try for the man and runs after the woman. She is on foot whilst the man is up high the beast can catch the woman if he is persistent, and he is. _

_The wolf can feel their quick movements against the ground, their scent assaults his nostrils, even as they are a blur, the beast can see the woman as clear as day._

_The wolf is suddenly kicked to the side by a being from behind. It knows it was the male vampire. The vicious bloodthirsty monster blurs past it and he growls in anger. He quickly stands on its feet and runs after them. _

_The wolf finally manages to sink its teeth into one of their legs, the woman. She screams in horror and pain and the wolf growls in victory. The other vampire stops to help the wounded girl and the wolf uses that moment to pounce on the other vampire, ripping it to shreds with vigour._

_. . . . . ._

_The next morning, where the wolf once laid, a naked man is in its place. His skin was fair with hints of pink. Hairy legs, hairy chest, a distinct tattoo on his right arm and shoulder length dark hair with a slight greying to his hair..._

_He bolts up in a sitting position and his chest heaves for oxygen, despite the abundance of it around him. He looks around, not exactly recognizing his surroundings. His memories are such a jumble in his head...images of being stabbed by a man, saved by a woman...and just like that, his memories, his identity suddenly made sense._

_"Hey" says a voice behind him_

_His head whips around and looks up. The glare of the sun blinds him momentarily, so he put his hand above his eyes to shelter his vision from it. He saw the man standing above him, a confused and wary look on his face._

_"You okay?" the man asks._

_The naked man just then noticed the beautiful bouquet of flowers the man standing held in his hands._

_He can't understand a word this guy voiced, and he can't speak the language in which the man spoke. This would make communication between him and others quite difficult he realises._

_The naked man stood._

_"Fyrirgef mik." the man says regretfully. [English translation: "I'm sorry."]_

_The naked man punches him so hard that the man is rendered unconscious. He never meant to hurt anyone. But he had to._

_He took the man's clothing—leaving him in that short underpants he was in—and quickly changed. _

_He needed to find Niklaus Mikealson. _

* * *

**Present Day – 2013**

**The French Quarter, New Orleans, Louisiana**

Klaus knew what became of this city while he had been gone, though he never visited, he kept up with it. It thrived as one of the most sought out places to enjoy oneself.

"Welcome to the dark side of New Orleans, a supernatural playground where the living is easily lost and the dead...stick around to play." he heard the tour guide say to the excited group of tourists.

He smirked; _oh_ a truer statement had never been said...

As much as he would enjoy just roaming through his city and truly enjoying how much changes has been made, he came to New Orleans for a reason. He got word witches were conspiring against him.

That is why he looked at the woman that was playing fortune teller by a small table.

He smirked, she was too obvious.

He easily made his way over to her booth and took a seat. The look in her eyes is one of slight fright, but defiance—as all witches often showed him. Perhaps she knew who he was...

"Good afternoon." Klaus smirked "Time for one more?"

Agnes schooled her features "I have nothing to say to you."

"Oh now that's not very amiable is it? You don't even know me", he gave her his best innocent voice; he knew he was a skilled actor.

"I know what you are" the look in her eyes, mirrored the looks most witches gave him when they find out what he is "Half vampire, half beast...you're the hybrid"

He smiled, he had no care whether she hated him or not, she just needed to give him information "I'm the Original Hybrid actually, but that's another story for another time"

He could see it, finally, he grinned, her clear fear. She held no defiance for him now.

"I'm looking for someone—a witch. Perhaps you might be able to help me find her... Jane-Anne Deveraux"

Agnes showed him exactly what he wanted to see. Whether she lied to him or not, she knew exactly who he was asking for.

"Sorry, I don't know"

He frowned.

_Why must these witches always waste my time? Why must everything resort to violence? I had no qualms using it, but if I requested, in a gentleman like manner, I should get what I want. I am simply being polite...I asked nicely...and still they prefer me violent._

_Then they call me a monster as though it is my fault I killed their friends...had they heeded to my request, they would still be alive._

Klaus leans towards her over her table and he smiles as she jumps in fright.

"Well now that's a fib isn't it?"

Klaus grabbed her hand and she flinched against him...wise to be afraid now.

"Now you see; I know you're a true witch amongst this sea of poseurs so enough with the lies, I've quite the temper, don't make me use it" he warned her.

She snatched her hand out of his grasp..

"Witches don't talk out of order in the Quarter. The vampire won't allow it. Those are the rules, I don't break Marcel's rules" she quickly replied, as though she feared the vampire.

_Marcel..._

Images of a boy, just ten years old being whipped like a dog flooded his mind...more images flowed through him of when he saved the boy and took him in, seeing him as a kindred spirit.

_Marcellus?_

Memories of raising the boy flashed through him, until Mikael had found them and burned down a building, with Marcel in it.

_Could it be?_

He looked into the witch's eyes for any signs of tales...he saw none.

Perhaps this person she speaks of simply shared his name. But perhaps he could be _his_ Marcel.

Had he survived his father's wrath over almost a hundred years ago?

A part of him hoped it was truly him. He knew it was unwise to allow such feelings to take root, lest he is disappointed.

Regardless...

"Marcel's rules...? Where do you suppose I might find Marcel?"

* * *

**Rousseau's, the French Quarter**

A blonde woman walked into a bar called Rousseau's. It had very little lighting and a dark aura despite the bright red paint on the walls. To the left of the room were tables and chairs and to the right was a stocked bar with a counter and bar stools lined up against it. The place looked gloomy and dead.

She sat at the counter and looked around. She then noticed that the bar has changed its name, the design and owners it seems from the last time she was in here. The vibe of New Orleans was unsettling, it had this weird vibe, but she ignored it...she wasn't planning to dig into those feelings in any case.

She just wanted information, the quicker she could get it, the quicker she can get out of this town before she bounces into a Mikealson.

_Or before Dahlia finds me..._

"You're a new face." a woman on the other side of the bar said to her, the blonde woman saw her name tag; the girl was Jane-Anne.

"Just passing through." she replied to the girl with a smile. She was a witch, she could tell. The energy that was pushing off her was enough to make that deduction; still, they might be able to help her.

"I'm looking for some people actually, more so, a family, they call themselves _'the Originals'_" the blonde woman made sure to pronounce the title as if she was making fun of it. Jane Anne wasn't amused.

"The Originals haven't been here for a while" Jane-Anne replied, _but she knew, they'd be here soon._

The blonde woman sighed in relief. Well at least they moved on. Perhaps she could stay a bit before moving. Or maybe she could try to cloak herself before Dahlia would be able to track her. Cast the spell quick enough and she won't be able to catch her even if the magic directed her where she needed to go.

The blonde woman thanked the witch and left the bar. She would cloak herself and be free, until she finds a way to end her Aunt's terror over her.

When the blonde girl exited the bar, Jane sighed. Sophie, her sister, came out of the stock room, giving her a knowing look.

"Klaus might not even care about her; you think he'll just accept a new sibling in his life like nothing? He might kill us thinking we're lying just on impulse" Sophie sighed and she closed the stock room door behind her.

"Which is why we did the fail safe plan, trust me, Klaus will want to make sure that he _stays dead_ if he knows what's good for him" Jane Anne assured her sister "He'll do what we want him to do just to make sure _he stays dead_"

* * *

**Whitmore College, Richmond, Virginia**

"You brought the Panini press?" Elena asked, looking at Caroline as they settle in their dorm.

"Small appliances, by the fridge" Caroline replied, pointing towards the mini-fridge.

Liz walked in with a box into the room and rested it near the beds before standing and fixing herself straight.

"Okay, that's the last one" her mother said and Caroline stands and smiles sadly at her, she's gonna miss her mom.

Ever since she became a vampire, their relationship has gotten way better than what it used to be. She's changed, her mother's changed; they've both changed. They were closer now. She loved that their bond grew as mother and daughter.

It just sucked that just when they were getting so good, she had to go off to college and leave her.

"All right, give me a goodbye hug before I change my mind and drag you back home with me" Liz replied as she opened her arms to welcome her daughter. Caroline eagerly falls into her mother's embrace, she's really going to miss her.

"You can call as much as you want, you know that right?" her mother's tearful voice trembled.

Caroline felt her eyes almost begin to water. If she didn't break this up she'd end up crying too, then she'd let her mother drag her back home.

"Mom, we'll be fine"

Her mother's laugh rumbled against her chest and she hummed. It was a nice sound, a nice feeling...

Her mother released her to give Elena a hug. If only Elena's parents could see her now...once they look past the vampire part of everything, they'd be so proud of her for dealing with so much and still coming out strong.

"This is where your dad fell in love with medicine, you know? He would be really proud to see you here" her mother said.

"Thank you" Elena smiled.

Caroline let out a laugh "Okay go! Before I change my mind and make you stay"

Her mother began to laugh and backed out of the room "I'm going! I'm going! I love you okay? Bye girls"

Her mother left, closing the door behind her and Caroline shares a look with Elena, of perfect uncontainable glee.

"So Roomie, I think we should drink to something" Elena said, turning to her.

"Well, I couldn't agree more...roomie"

Caroline searched for a suitcase her eyes had been looking for. After finding it, she stretches for it and opens it up. She pulls two blood bags from it and threw one to Elena.

"To us, college and being functional vampires"

"To the next chapter in our lives" Caroline added.

They clink their bags together in toast when there's a knock on the door. They froze for a split second. Caroline used her vampire speed to grab the blood from Elena's hand and she put them back in the suitcase and closed it before returning back to her standing position next to her best friend, ready to face whoever their visitor is.

When the door opened, an unfamiliar girl walks in, carrying a load of stuff.

"Hey" the unknown girl said

Elena and Caroline share a look before turning back to the girl, confused.

"Uh, who are you?" Caroline asked.

"Oh, I'm Megan, your roommate" she simply replied as if it was normal.

Caroline and Elena look at each other, shocked and confused.

Caroline pulls Elena extremely close to her to whisper in her ear.

"This is bad!"

Elena turned slightly to her "I know!"

"I think I should just compel her to find another room" Caroline quickly decided, about to move to go towards her but Elena stopped her and pulled her back close to her.

"No, I'll go to the administrator's office and query about this like a normal human in a young adult would "

Oh right, they were going to have the full college experience and she can't have a full college experience if they're compelling the college to do what they wanted, it doesn't work like that in the real world.

_This is your real world though, you're a vampire and you can compel people to do what you want._

_No, she'll listen to Elena. It would feel better when they get rid of her and keep Bonnie's spot the normal human way. Yes it'll definitely feel better._

Elena left and the girl followed, having asked her friend to help her find the sorority. She knew what Elena was doing, she was using the girl so Caroline could put away all the un-normal things away from the normal girl...blood bags, stakes, vervain etc.

When the girls were gone, she expertly put away the vervains and the stakes—in the event they come across a vampire they might have to put down.

When Caroline unpacked her next suitcase of clothes, at the bottom of the bag, a parchment laid flat. She unconsciously smiled.

It was the drawing Klaus had done for her, thanking her for her honesty. She smiled at the memory.

She and Klaus hadn't spoken or seem each other all summer. They had exchanged numbers but she made it explicitly clear that he shouldn't abuse it.

She said don't abuse it; she never said he couldn't call.

Part of her knew why he went to New Orleans. Apparently some witches were conspiring against him there. But he couldn't be so busy to give her a call?

Perhaps he was done with you and his promises of being her last love were just smoke and mirrors.

Ugh, she needed to get her mind of Klaus. She had a boyfriend, he was free from Klaus and—yes he was helping some wolves in Tennessee—but he was coming back and joining her in her epic college experience. She just had to suffer through the Elena/Damon suck face fest—ugh—for a while longer and then she'd have Tyler.

So she totally shouldn't be thinking about Klaus and his promises and his drawings and the fact that he hasn't used her number like whole summer. She should be glad he hasn't called...she is glad he's not bothering her anymore. She doesn't have to feel guilty when he does things for her that no one else has or looks at her the way no one else does...

* * *

**New Orleans Bar, the French Quarter, New Orleans**

Klaus enters a random bar—though he knew the name of it, it managed to have escape him at the moment—where the witch—Agnes—said he would find this Marcel. A part of him hoped that it was his Marcellus that had survived his father's wrath, but a part of him also hoped that it was someone else. He didn't want to believe that the boy he raised—almost as his own—stole his city from him and didn't even care to seek him out after Mikael had left.

When he walked further inside, he spotted the man in question atop a stage. His stomach sank slightly.

It was Marcel, the boy he saved from the man with the whip, his old friend. He had indeed survived his father's wrath. He had stayed in his city and took his throne from under him. He seemed to have been singing and Klaus must have missed it. He was thanking his audience for their affection towards him.

He watched as the man he once called a friend jumped from the stage to join—what he assumed—his friends as one of them a drink. The man complimented him on his talent.

The room suddenly was flooded with tension. The humans couldn't sense it and half of the vampires who were in the room couldn't either, but he knew Marcel felt it...the presence—his presence. The dark skinned man stilled and Klaus could tell he was on alert. At least he remembered his teachings.

The other vampires noticed Marcel's alertness and they too reacted. Looking around, asking him what was bothering him. The fools, they couldn't feel the presence of royalty.

Marcel finally turns and spots him and he smirks. His smirk is dangerous, unpredictable, yet as he tried to help it, it also has a hint of relief that this man he called friend hadn't died all those years ago.

Now once he has made his assessment of what Marcel has done here, he will end his life with his own hands for taking what clearly never belonged to him.

He approached Klaus and Klaus met him halfway. His drinking buddies followed his shadow...Klaus was stronger than before, he could take them all down and not break a sweat. They were nothing compared to him.

"Klaus" Marcel breathed.

Marcel believed him to be dead for a long time. It was about a year ago when someone came to the Quarter spouting stories of this Original Hybrid turning werewolves into Hybrids…that he wiped out an entire pack, they failed. He realised that Klaus had broken the curse. He also knew that it was only a matter of time before Klaus made his way back to New Orleans.

But they had abandoned him, left him for dead and fled. He wasn't one of them. That moment when he realised they were gone made him see that. So he took over the city, became King. The M on the compound where he lived no longer stood for Mikaelson's, now it stood for Marcel, the King.

But even as Klaus, the father he knew stood before him right now, even though he knew Klaus was alive for a while, it suddenly feels real now that he's standing in front of him.

"Marcel"

The silence between them is deafening. The sounds of people around them chatting, another person—a woman—is on the stage singing her guts out. His men are tense, on alert…ready to attack if needed.

Fools, you wouldn't win that fight even if they were more of you.

"Must be a hundred years since that nasty business with your dad" Marcel says, taking a step forward.

"Has it really been that long?" Klaus questioned, he knew it was that long; he too took a step forward.

"The way I recall it, he ran you outta town, burnt an Opera house down, left a trail of dead vampires in his wake" Marcel recalled, taking another step forward.

"And yet you managed to prevent yourself from not becoming one of them, my father however, he's been burnt to a crisp…my doing of course" Klaus retorted, taking another step forward.

Though Klaus's tone suggests that he is angry—and while he is—he's also very glad he wasn't one of those who died that horrific night. When he spoke however, a larger group of the bar went silent and stood, as if ready for a fight. He had underestimated the numbers of Marcel's people. It was still of no matter, he could take them. It would simply waste more of his time.

Marcel took his last step forward "Well if I'd known you were coming, had a heads up—" Klaus cut him off by taking his last step forward, being very close to his once friend.

"What, Marcel? What would you have done?"

They are nose to nose; the tension in the atmosphere is felt by the vampires who were loyal to Marcel. They were ready to pounce on Klaus should they have to. The humans were still clueless to the danger their lives could be in as they have their laughs and drink their beers.

But Klaus knew that nothing would happen, that Marcel was happy to see him, not searching to pick a fight.

"I'd have thrown you a damn parade"

They both break out into wide grins as they embrace each other as long lost brothers. He is happy to know his father wasn't able to touch him. When they let go of each other, Marcel's hands came to either side of Klaus's neck.

"Niklaus Mikealson…my mentor, my saviour; my sire" Marcel beamed

After they caught up, Klaus and Marcel roamed the streets as Marcel catches him up on everything he's achieved and the changes. Klaus is quite annoyed at how proud he seems of himself, and how at times Klaus felt like he was rubbing his success in Klaus's face. How dare he? Boast about a city that he never even built? He built this city! How dare he take what was his without a second thought!

Marcel says he controls the witches.

_"Got the witches around here wrapped around my finger"_

It was a foolish thing to do, though he won't tell Marcellus of that, he would rather have him learn that lesson on his own…and reap the benefits of that lesson after of course. Witches don't like being told what to do, they would revolt eventually. Klaus would never attempt to control a city of witches; he knew the consequences of such actions, especially witches as they are quite powerful when they put their mind to it. Still, he won't mind learning how Marcel managed such a feat, perhaps he can improve on it so that he won't control them but monitor.

It was not long after they found themselves in a private room of sorts, along with two of his men standing behind him of course. They still think they can take him on judging by the glare in their eyes towards him. Do they not know who he is? Perhaps Marcel had not been educating his flock of sheep.

"It really is good to see you…" Marcel told him

"It's good to be home…the city seems to be doing well…though Bourbon street leaves very little to be desired"

Marcel laughed "Something has to bring in the tourists, can't keep feeding on the locals"

Klaus and Marcel talked about what they were up to after they last saw each other, they talked, laughed and reminisced until it got dark and Klaus had decided that it was time to find out about these witches who were supposedly conspiring against him.

"Since you have the witches wrapped around your finger, I'm looking for a witch, claims to have business with me…Jane-Anne Deveraux"

Marcel turned to one of his men with a smirk, Klaus thought for a moment if Marcel knew the witch well…were they conspiring against him together? He turned back to Klaus with a knowing smile.

"You're looking for Jane Anne? Then you should come with me" Marcel suggested as he stood.

He laughed as he made his way to the door and Klaus stood wondering why he was in such a chipper mood.

"Showtime…!"

They walked out on the streets. It was dark by now. He noticed that a crowd of people began to form in a distance in front of him. He looked up and saw vampires walking on top of the roofs, jumping down to the streets, not at all worried about being seen my the humans. This was the vision he had for this town. A large group he had just really noticed was following them.

"How's the family?" Marcel as ked him.

He turned to meet Marcel's eyes.

"The ones that are dead hate me from the other side, and the ones that's alive hate me even more"

Marcel tsked "Forget em, remember what you taught me, if blood relationships let's you down, make your own! And what's mine is yours, as always"

Klaus smirked at that, he really meant what he thinks is his, has really been Klaus's the whole time, but if Klaus decides to stay, and Marcel becomes an issue—which he most likely will—he will have to dethrone him.

The crowd in front of him parted and a girl stood in the centre; ropes around her arms. He could tell she was a witch, but why couldn't she use her magic to break free? Were they spelled?

Marcel left his side and walked up to the girl in a proud manner. Klaus slowly approached Marcel.

"Jane Anne Deveraux! Come on everyone; let's give her a little love" Marcel bellowed brightly "You have been accused of practicing witchcraft beyond the bounds of the rules set forth, and enforced by me. How do you plea?" Marcel then turned back to him "Was that convincing? I studied law back in the 50's"

Klaus scrunched his face up "A little too formal if you ask me"

Marcel clapped his hands "You're absolutely right, I felt like I should've worn a suit and everything! Next time" Marcel then turned back to the witch "Seriously Jane we don't have all night, you know the drill"

"I didn't do anything" she replied meekly.

The crowd laughed at her. Klaus understood what Marcel was trying to portray but this wasn't his style. If he were to do something so publically, he'd do it for a real threat…someone who publically humiliated him; he'd go to the witches where they reside and enact his punishment for them to see, hand out punishment to vampires amongst the vampires, with a select few from different species to bear witness, if this is just a regular witch who was practicing regular magic, he'd have this done only among a few of her fellow witches and a few of his men.

There were no witches around, only vampires. This was a show of power to the vampires, not to the people who really needed to bear witness.

"That's a lie…you know it, I know it, you hate that I know it. Must drive you witches nuts that I'm aware of your every move…can't even do what you were born to do without getting caught. Why don't you just tell me what magic you were brewing…tell me, and I'll grant you leniency, I am after all, a merciful man"

The crowd was amused by his words, Klaus was not. He needed to know what this witch was conspiring against him. If she did indeed do some magic, there's a chance the magic can't be undone by her death.

Klaus placed his hands against Marcel's shoulders, the man in question turned around.

"I'd like to have words with the witch before you give out her sentence" Klaus said lowly

Marcel turned back to the witch "I hear you have a bone to pick with my mentor here, Klaus Mikealson. Come on, speak up! He might grant you mercy"

Klaus smirked then, Marcel knew him better than anyone; he has no mercy.

She looked at Klaus with piercing eyes. Klaus couldn't read minds, he wasn't Silas. Suddenly, he started hearing voices, a woman's voice. It was saying a name. He knew she was doing it. He stayed perfectly still. If Marcel found out she was doing magic he might kill her before he could get any information from her.

_"S—So—Sophie...Let me die…find my sister"_

He made the quick deduction. She knew she would get caught for whatever spell she had done. She did it knowing she would be found. He was never planning on saving her anyways; she was in fact conspiring against him after all.

"Rot in hell monster" she spat, allowing her true disgust for them show through her features.

Shocked murmurs rumble through the crowd. Klaus knew what was going to come next. He was going to kill her. He knew she was going to die, but now Marcel had to assert his dominance. Show them whose boss so to speak.

"I'll tell you what, I'll give you one more chance…" he knew Marcel was lying.

When Marcel flashed towards her and snapped her neck, he stayed still, not letting his emotions or his thoughts shine through. Marcel looked like a boy trying to be king, trying too hard, doing too much, and ultimately making more enemies than allies.

"Or not"

The crowd uproars into cheers and Klaus stayed emotionless through everything.

He had amused Marcel in his boastful words for a while before leaving his old friend to find the sister. Of course he had men following him. Marcel should not have been surprised when he came back dragging the men he had following him by the hair on top their heads back into the bar. His eyes flashed yellow as a warning.

"Old friend, you know how I feel about incompetent lackeys."

Marcel approached him and placed a gentle hand on Klaus's shoulders, shakily of course, the man had good instincts to fear him, despite their past.

"Hey, okay, no more following, I just wanted to give you some tour guides, my bad."

Klaus snarled at Marcel for a while longer before dropping his hold on their hair, allowing their faces to hit the floor.

"Allow me to be exceedingly clear" Klaus said calmly "Anyone follows me again will do so without the benefit of a spine."

He got the reaction he wanted. They looked to each other as if wanting to challenge him; he dared them with his eyes.

He then allowed his eyes to turn back to its natural blue and pointed a finger at Marcel "If you want to know what I'm up to, ask me yourself."

With that, Klaus flashed off, leaving the group of vampires angered and fearful.

**Meanwhile…**

Sophie is at the back of her bar in an alleyway. She had set up a table covered with lit candles; her cheeks were wet with tears. She had lost Monique and Monique's mother—also her sister—because of Marcel. She needed this plan to work, or else Jane would have died for nothing. The girl they were holding was powerful, she was able to keep her down; nothing will keep her for very long. She's too powerful.

Suddenly, she heard a gust of wind breeze past her from behind. She spun around, alert, she looked from side to side, up and down. She saw nothing. She turned back to her table. She heard the wind again and turned, expecting to see nothing, but instead almost colliding with something—someone in a suit. She backed away from him, almost stumbling into the table. She knew exactly who this person was. She was a fool to expect him to come alone.

"I'm Elijah…you've heard of me?"

She nodded fervently.

"So, why don't you tell me what business your family has with my brother?"

* * *

Elijah had eventually found Klaus and was taking him to the Lafayette Cemetery, where the witches deemed it safe to have a private conversation with him in regards to what they wanted with him.

He had thought it was just the Deveraux's, but if it's the entire coven, then this he had to hear. Witches have only ever wanted one thing from him…his death. He would not take less than a front row seat to this meeting.

Elijah led him into one of the many mausoleums and he spotted three witches. It's a well lit mausoleum, as if they frequent it. He briefly wondered if there's a body they've been disturbing…

"I hear you've been looking for me..." the woman standing in front of him said.

Sophie…

"Sophie Deveraux…" he looks around, eyeing the other people around them, he expected to speak to Sophie in private, regardless what part the others had in whatever plans they've cooked up "What is the meaning of this?"

He heard Elijah's voice from behind him.

"He's all yours, proceed."

She took a step closer to him.

They looked at him as if he was meant to fear them. They were foolish to think such a thing when it should be the other way around. If they wanted to end his life, they would not need to drag him to New Orleans for that. More so, if she tries a lick of magic; she'll find her blood sharing a pavement with her sister's.

"You're famous in this town. Witches tell bedtime stories about the all powerful vampire Klaus. We know Marcel was just an orphan street rat until you made him what he is. Now he's out of control, does what he wants and kills who he wants and I want to stop him...and you're gonna help me."

A dreadful silence echoed through the room and he smiled, because he's known very few witches with such a sense of humour.

"You know, I came because all witches ever really want is my head on a pike, so for one of you to want something from me other than my life is unheard of. I just had to hear you out…but if this is what I came here to listen to…Elijah has wasted all of our times" he chuckled.

He turned to exit, but Elijah's hand grabbed his arm.

Klaus gave him a warning look.

"Niklaus, hear them out."

Klaus yanked his arm from his brother and pointed a finger at him "I did and they're delusional" he then turned to them, finger pointing at them "I will not help you. I say that simply to spite you; after all, you did waste my precious time. There is not a thing in this universe you can place before me to change my mind." He said with an amused look on his face.

Sophie turned her head to the side "Bring her out."

Klaus kept his amused expression, but in his mind, his face fell. A part of him dreaded what they were about to bring out of that room. He had a flicker of a thought that perhaps Caroline had been in there. He knew no one outside of Mystic Falls knew of his...particular interest in the blonde.

Klaus watched as two women dragged out a girl in their arms—she looked alive—awake—but drugged most likely. He doesn't recognize her, but he can't really see her face and neither does he need to. His stomach relaxed knowing for sure it wasn't who he thought it was. Whoever it was had no meaning to him,

"You mistake me for my impeccably dressed brother standing in the corner; you think I care if you end a life?" Klaus took a step forward and looked at them menacingly.

Sophie stood her ground, she needed him to help her "Heard through the grapevine that this woman was looking for her family and came here to find them. What we found out about her, was way more than what we bargained for…she's a thousand years old…and immortal."

He spread his arms out with a pleased smirk "I patiently wait for the moment this means anything to me."

"She's your sister Klaus." Sophie finally revealed.

Klaus glimpsed the girl again, positively sure it wasn't Rebekah before looking back at the witch "I have one sister and I've suffered centuries of her dagger eyes to recognize her face."

The witch simply shook her head "No, I mean she's your sister…your eldest sister."

The silence that took the room was deafening.

He realised they were being quite serious. Suddenly, he laughed.

"I have no older sister, none alive anyways, this is ridiculous! You've resort to creating a sibling to get what you want." he chuckled.

Elijah leaned off the wall from where he stood to slowly approach Klaus from behind "I too rebuked this at first…but now I have doubts."

Sophie pointed to the blonde girl that stayed leaned against a witch "She's somehow immortal, a witch and a thousand years old."

He pointed at Sophie "I clearly remember such things like immortality and resurrection being a mystery, even the most powerful of witches."

"Jane-Anne was wrong, he won't accept the truth" one of the witches standing behind her snorted out.

Sophie shook her head, knowing the witch was right. But she needed him to help her and she had her contingency plan, and just like Jane had said... he'll do what they want him to do to make sure he stays dead.

"If you don't want to believe the truth, then fine…I'm sure she'll explain her heritage to you…but in the event you didn't believe me, I opted for something I knew you would take a bit more seriously"

Klaus's face slowly fell when those words came out of her mouth. Though they would be caught doing spells from Marcel, they had drugged one of their own to try to pawn her off as his sister and now they have concocted yet another magical feat.

"You remember _Mikael_?"

At the mention of his name, Klaus flashed so close to her, his nose could touch hers. She jumped back slightly in fear.

"You dare threaten me" Klaus growled lowly.

Elijah quickly stepped toward and grabbed Klaus's hand to calm him but Klaus snatched his arm out of Elijah's grasp.

"You cannot threaten me with a dead man" Klaus said in a low tone.

"But I can…you see I linked our lives to Mikael's spirit on the other side. If anything fatal happens to the girl, Mikael will return to the land of the living and come back with a vengeance"

Klaus grabbed her neck and pulled her close to his face, the witches around him were alerted "What makes you so sure I won't tear you apart and in doing so, break the spell?"

"Be—b—because our lives are connected to Mikael, Klaus. If you don't try to help _us_, and either of us dies, Mik-Mikael _will_ rise"

Klaus wanted to snap her neck for even considering reviving Mikael. If they only knew what kind of monster they were so willing to bring back. Klaus and his family were finally free from him.

He has never allowed any witch to command him, and he wasn't about to start now.

"I killed him once; I can easily do it again…so kill her, see if I care."

With that, Klaus flashed off, leaving them to drown in their failure.

He was marching down the street alone, until Elijah joined him at his side.

"Niklaus…" Elijah warned

"It's a trick Elijah!" he hissed as he kept walking "They can't do magic here…I've seen the outcome. They can't possibly know if she really is our blood, and they're insane to bring back that monster to this world..." Elijah stopped him with his words.

"No, it's real. Her name is Freya" Elijah said and Klaus stopped to face him "Before you were born, mother use to tell me tales of her first born Freya."

Klaus wasn't having it "They cannot be the same person."

"But she is…even you felt it…you've always feared, even as a human, that Mother had kept secrets from us, about our lives."

Klaus snorted "You're delusional brother"

Klaus turns around to leave but Elijah is in front of him in a flash, and he put his arms out to prevent Klaus from leaving.

"Brother—just—wait till she wakes and question her to your heart's content" Elijah pleaded.

That made Klaus pause.

Klaus looked around and sighed before returning his eyes to his brother. He could listen to her for one day.

"Even if she is our sister, her life and the witch's life is tied to Mikael." Klaus argued.

"Then let me suggest a grace period, some time for her to confirm your suspicions and my doubts."

They stayed silent for a while, the wind blew against them and the coldness of the night made his skin crawl.

This girl could never be their older sister. Esther had told them herself, she died from a plague in the Old world and devastated by their loss, they left for the New World which led to them bearing the rest of them.

He did remember her briefly mentioning she once had a sibling, but she talked about her as though she was no more—like a sister from long ago that passed. He never really paid much mind to it considering he was never going to meet this sister of his mother's or the daughter that died. In those times, it was as if his mother's words were the commandments. They never thought she had reason to lie.

_But what if this was one of her many secrets...?_

_What if the sister really didn't die as Esther told them?_

No, she couldn't be...and even if she was, she's a witch...and even to witches, immortality was but an unattainable dream unless they were willing to give up their magic for it—meaning vampirism. Sure she'd slow the aging process down but not by a lot. At most she'd be 200-300 years old before the angel of death knocked at her door.

These witches surely used one of their own for this. Perhaps they might even have made her believe she was their sister...even planted false memories. There was no way she survived so long. Had she been human and turned, that was one thing, but a thousand years old, a witch and human? No.

He left Elijah with that, neither agreeing nor disagreeing.

* * *

Caroline was in her dorm lying down with her phone in her hand as she stares at the ceiling. Elena was spending the night with Damon, and Stefan had gone out of town because he can't spend the night listening to Damon and Elena living it up. She offered for him to stay with her and they'd make it a girl's night, but he refused.

There was something off about Stefan though...she's chalked it up to him having to watch as the love of his life is with his brother. But sometimes he does and says things that's way too non-Stefan like, even for him. One of these days she's going to pull him aside and demand a friendtervenion, pull the old Salvatore back from the cusp of heartbreak.

If only Bonnie were here, she'd know what to do with both Stefan and Tyler. She would probably tell her to just be patient and that maybe he lost his phone or something and to give him a chance, and then Bonnie would end up proving her-self right because the next day Tyler would call with some excuse about why he didn't answer his phone 24 times.

Then Bonnie would tell her to just be a friend to Stefan and don't force anything on him or something. Whatever the advice would be, she would be right. Then she would tell her to stop worrying about everyone for a while and just worry about your-self.

She missed Bonnie; she wonders when she'll be back from all that travelling. She should send an email before she goes to sleep.

The human roommate is fast asleep and Caroline felt really uncomfortable with her being there. Firstly because the monster in her wants to eat her, she definitely can't allow that. The monster in her also wants to compel her to get her ass out and find another room to squat in, but Elena was right, do it the human way...full college experience and all that.

She swears trying to call Tyler is like trying to get in touch with God or something. He never answers the call, but always leaves you a message.

He's her boyfriend, she shouldn't be the one trying to get in touch with him; he should be the one trying to get in touch with her. She shouldn't be ringing his phone for the 25th time. He should be trying to call her like this. She's left way too much voicemails and she's not going to leave anymore...though she filled his voicemail up and his phone can't accept anymore—but that's not the point!

She will not be the desperate one...anymore. He should be interested in his own girlfriend.

_What if I call Klaus?_

No! Absolutely not! He is not her boyfriend; she doesn't need his magical miracle wolf bite healing blood

But maybe she could call him and make sure Tyler's not dead because he went looking for trouble and found it.

_Nah, if Tyler went to New Orleans, Klaus would call her...right? To gloat...right...?_

But what if Tyler and Klaus were squaring off right now at this very moment and she could stop Klaus with just a phone call...

And just like that, Caroline had dialled Klaus's number.

_One second..._

_Two seconds..._

She was about to press the hang-up button because—she just realised how ridiculous she sounded—but the sound of someone—really, you know who—picking up the phone stopped her.

"Hello love" she could practically see the smirk on his evil smug face, she had to refrain from rolling her eyes because he's not even here to see it.

She was silent for a while. She had no idea what to say. She called him but words escaped her. She was thinking on a witty remark to say but her brain was giving her fart to say. Like seriously, today my brain decides to take a long awaited vacation. Greaaattttt...

_"Caroline?" he called, ugh she loved the way he says her name...like she's from the ancient times and she had an ancient name that sounds beautiful and angelic..._

_"I can hear you breathing love"_

She snorted at that, but then covered her mouth with her hand.

Caroline, snap out of it! You've stood up to him before; it should be even easier now that it's a mere phone call.

"Hey"

**_That it! Hey? That's all you can say?_**

_"Ouch...is that all I get from the once Miss Mystic Falls?"_

"Hey, I didn't call you for you to get snippy with me okay, I just want to know where Tyler is" she snapped.

Okay it was a bit uncalled for; Klaus was just being Klaus...

"I'm sorry, that was uncalled for. I know he was helping some wolves during the summer, but I've left 24 voicemails and called 25 times"

_"What makes you think I know where your boyfriend is sweetheart?" he asked._

"I don't know, look it didn't make a lick of sense in my head either okay?" she replied, looking around.

_"Well I thought the little wolf was using his new found freedom catching up for lost time with his very loyal girlfriend...now I wonder what was the point of even giving him something so precious if he wasn't going to do what he was meant to do with it" she heard him sigh._

There was a silence that passed between them that felt like it dragged out for centuries, when it probably hadn't even been a minute yet.

_"How are you doing, apart from obsessing over a guy that's beneath you?"_

She rolled her eyes and chooses not to comment on that, or else they'd be locked in a conversation she'd rather not get into "I'm going to ignore that and reply. I'm doing well all things considered"

There was a silence that Caroline didn't like...like he doubted her words or something.

"Silas is gone, Elena and Damon are in their honeymoon phase, Stefan gets a front row seat to it, I barely see her because of it, Bonnie is living it up somewhere travelling with her mom, Tyler won't answer my calls, we have a human roommate that I can't compel to go suck up oxygen somewhere else, because we decided we would do things the human way and talk to the dean, and she's taking up Bonnie's spot and pre-calculus is harder in college than I thought"

There was a silence on the other line, Caroline hated theses silences.

_"So you're doing well all things considered?"_

She let out a laugh that had her shaking her head. He purposely chose not to ignore her rant and she was glad for that. It's like he knew that even though those things were bothering her, she'll still be adamant that she's well.

"Yea I'm good all things considered" she replied, still laughing a little.

"I suppose the one relief off your shoulders is my departure" she could tell he was teasing, but she couldn't help but think that maybe there was a bit of hope that she might say something that has to do with no or something. She won't lie to him.

But she hesitated before telling him "I am glad you guys are gone"

It's like she can see his face falling in her mind at her words. They sounded like she didn't even really like him to begin with and was just amusing his advances. She wasn't...well she's not going to admit to anything she doesn't need to but sometimes she swears they were friends, sometimes she felt like he was flirting with her...the things he would do for her, they use to make her feel good.

This all powerful hybrid that only cares about her...something about that made her felt important; like she mattered, truly mattered.

"A small—a very small—part of me might be missing you" she admitted lowly, as if someone was around and she didn't want them to hear.

It's weird that she can feel a small smile on his face at this moment.

"I too have this nostalgic feeling of you constantly barging into my home and demanding things of me"

She busted into a laugh "You could just say you miss me too, you won't combust into flames"

"You never know love; life has a funny way of having a twisted sense of humour"

There was another silence.

"I will look into the disappearance of one hybrid" Klaus finally said.

"You really don't have to if you're too busy..." she tried to say because he didn't. She just wanted to know if they crossed paths. Now that she knows they haven't, she can breathe easier. At least he really is in Tennessee dealing with a wolf pack...though how much more important can a pack of wolves be next to the girl friend he hasn't seen whole summer and even before then.

_"Sweetheart, in any event, a lose thread like your boyfriend is something I cannot allow to roam wild...hate boils in him...can't have that spilling over to my neck of the woods...he might lose his senses...try to kill me...end up killing his girlfriend and himself...I'll do this...for you"_

Another silence passed.

_"I suppose this little call is a onetime offer with a very close expiry date coming upon us when one of us ends the call?" he asked._

She hesitated because it would be, she would make sure of it. She will not be living it up with her friends having the college life experience and her phone rings and it's Klaus and they're there judging her.

Nope, not gonna happen.

"Yes" she replied, looking around.

He didn't hesitate, _thank god_.

_"Perhaps it doesn't have to be...despite your underwhelming reasons for calling love, it was a...nice surprise"_

He sounded so hopeful. She couldn't feed that. She didn't see the harm in a call every now and again and enjoy their regular banter and witty remarks, but she had roommates and those roommates aren't fond of him and she refuses to be a part of that.

"Bye Klaus"

She hung up.

She let out a long deep breath and fell on her bed.

A call with Klaus should not have her feeling like this...

* * *

Later that night, Elijah—_despite Klaus being against it_—took the supposed long lost sister and brought her back to the plantation house. The witches told them that the girl won't wake up till morning as they had to give her some serious heavy drugs to keep her down...she's quite powerful apparently.

Perhaps he can twist her reality in the morning to get her to side with him. Even if she believes that she is his long lost sister from a time that have long since passed, he could amuse her so she would work with him to eliminate the witches for thinking they could force his hand.

Perhaps Mikael had been cruel to her as well, she would then gladly sever any ties that poor excuse of a father has from this world, and then he could obliterate Sophie and her merry band of witches...maybe even take back New Orleans after.

The witches clearly took her by force and drugged her unwillingly, she might be pissed.

She might want revenge...he is an expert in vengeance and anger.

Nevertheless, he won't be doing what those bloody witches want. Elijah should have let them kill her. She is nothing to him and as such, once they realise that, they would see they have no leverage to use against him.

Hmm, it was a good thing he didn't offer Caroline a first class ticket to New Orleans. Then possibly he'd be singing quite a different tune.

Klaus was sitting in the parlour room. Standing in front of it as the bottle and his tumbler of liquor stood on top of it...the room was a simple room. There was a glass door opposite the entrance with a wooden white frame and cream coloured drapery.

A piano sat to the left of the room and a table with another bottle of liquor standing on top of it. It had one lamp lighting the room.

His brother entered, making his way to the table for a drink perhaps, and Klaus knew Elijah was going to try to convince him to do what the witches want him to do.

"Niklaus, I implore you to reconsider your decision—" Klaus stopped him from wasting any more oxygen on this.

"I will not allow those witches to force my hand or coerce me into doing their dirty work"

Elijah stood at his side now, now with a drink in hand "I am not asking you to help them to take down Marcellus Niklaus, I am suggesting that it must be done to prevent Mikael from returning to this world, and if she is our older sister Niklaus—" Klaus stopped him there.

"No" he turned and pointed a finger at Elijah "Esther made it quite clear centuries ago that this child died. Though our mother has lied time and again, she could not have lied about this" then he turned away from Elijah to walk around the piano to take a seat "Furthermore, I'd much prefer not to hear of a lie about a sibling that magically never died" He looked up to Elijah then "You really think this girl who was supposed to have died from a plague a thousand years ago, suddenly isn't dead, and a thousand years later she shows up, carrying our title?"

Elijah rested his glass down on top the piano and moved towards Klaus and stood in front of him "Her being alive this long must have something to do with our mother"

Klaus turned around and looked up to Elijah at that "You should give up this mission to hear the lies she must have been fed, you know better than to think a witch can live that long"

Elijah placed his hand back of Klaus's should from behind "Niklaus I will not stop. If the witches believe she is our sister then perhaps there is some truth to this. She could be family Niklaus and we always protect our family...I always protect my family. So I will not stop"

Klaus let out a heavy sigh. He was hoping Elijah would have conceded to his will. To let go of this hope he had of that girl being our sister and see sense to this madness. But he is blinded by the idea of a new family member. Perhaps it is his fault, he left Finn vulnerable to be killed and he failed to protect Kol. He had been indirectly responsible for two of his sibling's death and Elijah had lost two brothers. He must feel this insatiable desire to refill the Mikealson name.

He cannot allow his brother to fall for this trap.

Which is why he pulled the dagger he had freshly dipped in ash that evening, and turned around with his vampire speed and stuck the dagger in Elijah's chest. He was protecting his brother's heart from the inevitable disappointment when the truth reveals itself.

"Believe it or not, I am protecting you brother. Sleep well"

* * *

**I Hope you guys liked it!**

**The language spoken at the beginning of the story is meant to be Old Norse. I don't know if the site I got it from was accurate or not.**

**Before you ask, no Caroline won't be joining Klaus in New Orleans anytime soon even if she does I won't be permanent soon either. I'm slow burning.**

**Also I won't be updating this until I write out all the chapters for season 1. It'll take time lol but ill do it. This season only has like 12 more chapters though so dont worry.**

**Originally I wasn't going to bring in Freya into the story at all but when it was made clear no one wants Hayley, I had to improvise. I prefer Freya over Hayley anyways, I always thought Hayley wasn't meant to last very long.**

**Anyways I'd love to hear your thoughts, dreams, fantasies, emotions, inner musings, anything about this chapter or the potiental of this story!**

**Kisses xxx**

**-Cindy**


End file.
